


Anything To Fill This Void

by coyotemoonmistress



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is disgusting - he knows this. He wants who he could never have, so he has everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything To Fill This Void

{Loki}

When Loki realised he wanted his brother it was already too late to go back. He hid his disgusting desire deep in his heart. To try and numb the feeling of not being able to be with Thor he slept with everyone else instead. Although they wouldn’t know it; Loki would use his powers to shift into anything he wanted before going out into the night, coming back feeling numb and used – just what he wanted.

One night Loki was shocked when Fandral and Thor had chosen the brothel that he had decided to work in that night. Luckily the skin he was wearing, a top-heavy blonde named Hannah, was just what Fandral was looking for, so Thor was passed off to someone else.

Although Thor was the only one Loki truly wanted he feared that after sleeping with his brother he may not be able to stop or Thor might find out. So Loki continued with his lies and tried to ignore the pain he felt whenever he saw his beloved older brother.

{Thor}

 One night when Thor felt the weight of all the pressure his father had put on his shoulders too heavy to bear he decided to drink until he could barely remember anything. No people to impress, no responsibilities, simply a drink and a warm bed with a warm girl.

Thor staggered into his favourite establishment and went for the closest woman. In this case it was Fandral’s favourite; Hannah.

She politely refused at first, then struggled lightly before letting herself be thrown over Thor’s massive shoulders when she realised that he would not take no for an answer.

Thor found Hannah to be exquisitely responsive and surprisingly durable as he released his stress and frustrations. The Thunderer was so impressed that he paid her double – she was now his favourite too.

Thor returned at least once a week to visit Hannah – there was just something about her that caused her to stand out. But after a month he wanted something a little different.

“Can you change your shape? I’ve heard of pleasure workers being able to.” Thor blurted out; he couldn’t be tactful when he wanted to know something.

“Are you bored of me already?” Hannah pouted half-heartedly before smiling again. “I can indeed, what did you have in mind?” She purred as she stretched out on the bed before the prince.

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” Thor knew what he wanted but at the same time didn’t want to seem rude.

“I am at your service sir, for your pleasure.” She giggled before a smirk appeared on her delicate face, “Besides, how do you know if this is my real face or not?”

Thor laughed heartily as he crawled up to her and sat between her legs, “That’s why I keep coming back, you’re such a menace.” The blond god suddenly thought of his brother, but he quickly pushed that out of his mind.

“I was thinking black hair; like a raven’s feathers.” He stroked her thigh and watched as her hair changed from the roots downwards; blonde giving way to black.

Thor smiled down at her, “Beautiful. Incredible.” He couldn’t hold back any longer as he kissed and caressed her.

Thor paid her even more for the change.

{Loki}

Loki’s worst fears had been realised; now that he’d fucked Thor he couldn’t stop. He very rarely served anyone else anymore – although the owners don’t complain since Thor usually pays at least double the usual rate.

His brother continued to visit frequently and making requests.

“Green eyes?”

“Shorter hair?”

The next visit Thor seemed to be more tame than usual; like there was something on his mind, something that he was in fear of being rejected over. What could he possibly have to fear from a whore?

{Thor}

The blond had been thinking about this for a long time before he finally decided to ask the dreaded question. He’d worked up the courage to ask Hannah tonight.

As they lay in bed Hannah sighed loudly in response to Thor’s touches; with every change he felt his passion rise. But he knew she still wasn’t what he wanted.

“Hannah, please do not be offended by my next question but, can you change into another person?” Thor watched her face to gauge her reaction.

She simply laughed in her high, melodic way. “Of course I can, my darling. Tell me.”

{Loki}

“There is someone – we cannot be together, but I cannot get them out of my mind.” Thor looked distant and sombre, Loki couldn’t help but feel a twinge of empathy; his brother was cursed with a forbidden love as well.

“There is no need to explain, that is why I’m here. Place your palms here,” Loki took his brother’s hands – which were just giving him so much pleasure – and placed them on his cheeks, “close your eyes and picture the one you want – my magic will do the rest.”

Thor’s eyes slid closed and he took a deep breath, concentrating on the face of the one he longed for.

Loki felt a change wash over him and he waited with curiosity as to who had his brother in such a state; perhaps Sif or maybe even a male companion.

He heard a sharp gasp before one of Thor’s hands slid into his hair. Loki opened his eyes and froze, horrified. He was looking down at himself – his real body. Had his glamour failed? His heart was racing; he felt the urge to vomit. What was going through Thor’s mind?

He met his brother’s eyes, “I—I’m so—“

“Perfect. You’re perfect. Better than I imagined. Do you mind if I call you by their name?” The love and hope in his older brother’s voice made him want to cry.

Loki’s mouth was dry but he managed to stammer out an answer, “Y-yes of course. I am at your service; for your pleasure” Loki’s mind was spinning.

“You’re beautiful brother, my Loki. I have wanted this for so long. May I kiss you?” Thor’s voice was low and sincere, his thumb brushing over the soft skin of Loki’s cheek.

The dark-haired god could scarcely believe it, but he wasn’t about to stammer his way out of this. “Of course brother; I’ve wanted you too but I feared you would reject me.” Loki let a hand come up to touch his brother’s scruffy jaw and smiled. Loki couldn’t find it in himself to lie – he would play along with Thor’s game tonight even if it killed him tomorrow.

Loki let honest words come forth from the dark recesses of his mind where he’d repressed his dark desires for Thor – no lies or scripts were needed.

“Oh Loki, I would never reject you.” Thor leaned closer until Loki could feel his breath rushing across his face, and he didn’t stop until the Trickster’s lips were pressed gently against his brother’s own.

Loki could scarcely believe this was happening; it was like one of his dreams but so much more than that. Thor pulled away all too soon however. Only to gaze at him with love so limitless it was almost frightening.

 

Thor looked into the deep emerald eyes before him and knew that this was definitely what he wanted; his heart was racing and most of the blood it was pumping was rushing southward.

He held his brother’s face in his hands and smiled, and tried to ignore that niggling voice reminding him that this wasn’t really his brother. But this was as close as Thor was ever going to get, so he shut that voice out and just enjoyed it.

“I love you, Loki.” Thor whispered.

Loki couldn’t stop tears from welling up in his eyes; this is all he’s ever wanted and it isn’t even real – his brother thinks he is lying in bed with some shifter. The younger was torn between going along with Thor’s fantasy and telling him the truth. Just because Thor wanted a version of Loki didn’t mean he would actually want to be with his brother, right?

Loki was so confused, and Thor professing his love and pulling their bodies together wasn’t helping. They were on their sides and now Thor had wrapped himself around Loki’s smaller form.

“I’m going to touch you.” Thor lifted Loki’s face and saw the hesitation there. “I won’t hurt you I promise – I’ll make you feel good and we can stop if you want to.” The blond smiled when his brother nodded and kissed him again softly.

Thor continued his kissing as one of his hands found its way under Loki’s shirt to feel the smooth skin of his back while the other slid down to the younger’s backside. Thor wedged one of his thighs between Loki’s slender legs and he was glad to feel hard flesh against him.

Loki whimpered and clenched his fists in Thor’s shirt as his hips involuntarily rutted against his brother. “Mmmh, Thor –“

Loki’s voice broke off as he realised his mistake and he knew his brother hadn’t missed it as he had also stopped.

“I never told you my name.” Thor looked at his partner’s pale face and he knew. He’d been sleeping with his brother for weeks and he had no idea, how could he not?

Loki pulled away, he could feel himself trembling. “Let me go, please.”

Thor could feel his brother struggling against him and pleading to let him go – but he couldn’t, consequences be damned. He rolled on top of Loki and trapped him beneath his body. “I can’t Loki. I finally have you where I’ve wanted you for so long; I can’t just let you go.”

Loki’s big green eyes gazed up at him and Thor felt himself soften, “You know how much I love you, and I know you love me but if you really are against this I will not destroy our relationship by forcing you.”

The younger’s heart had slowed; he wasn’t scared, he could only think of how right he felt being held by his brother now that he was in his own skin. He watched Thor pause as Loki lifted a hand to his face and combed his fingers through his hair. Holding onto a bunch of those blond tresses Loki pulled Thor down to taste his lips again.

“I am sorry I deceived you Thor – I just wanted you so badly…” Thor hushed him and kissed him again, “Don’t think on it brother, we’re here now, it doesn’t matter how. Will you stay?”

“Well, you have paid for me have you not? The punishment for stealing is severe.” Loki smiled as Thor laughed, “I have missed my mischievous little brother.”

The raven-haired prince’s giggle was cut off into a moan thanks to Thor’s hand rubbing against his groin. “Yes Thor, please.” He shifted his hips against Thor; rocked faster.

Thor stopped but before Loki could complain his brother had pushed the same hand into his pants and wrapped it around his cock. Thor touching him felt so much better than it had ever felt whenever he’d taken himself in hand.

“You have no idea how much I have wanted this – wanted you. So many nights I’ve spent thinking about you; how your skin would feel, the sounds you would make as I touched you and how amazing it would be to wake up beside you.” Thor whispered deeply against his brother’s neck as he writhed and thrust his hips into Thor’s large fist.

Thor’s mouth was getting him off just as much as his hand; he wouldn’t last much longer. He breathed his brother’s musk in deeply before moaning out a warning that he was coming.

“Yes Loki – let go. Come.” Thor’s voice was thick with arousal as he growled into Loki’s ear.

That was all the younger man needed as his body seized and jerked as he came across his stomach and his brother’s hand. Loki was panting trying to get his breath back as he recovered and Thor was smiling over him lovingly.

“Thor that was incredible.” Loki brought the blond’s face down for a gentle kiss. It was then that Loki felt Thor’s hardness pushing into him. “What about you, what can I do?” Loki reached down for the demanding flesh.

“Just touch me like I touched you, it won’t take long trust me; I’ve wanted this for so long.” Loki huffed and took hold of his brother’s hot and heavy cock.

Loki wanted to take charge now; he pushed Thor over onto his back and sat on his knees between Thor’s legs. Loki was in the perfect position to see more of his brother and he almost laughed at how far they’d come tonight.

“You’re not the only one with an explicit imagination brother; I have envisioned things that would make even Fandral blush.” Loki drank in his brother’s form; skin gleaming in the low light of the room and muscles twitching and working – he stroked faster.

“At first watching you spar was enough, then I worked up enough courage to steal one of your shirts; covered in your scent and even some of your blood. As I held the shirt to my face I imagined you and I sparring; I tried my hardest against you but I am no match for your bulk and I soon find myself pinned under you.”

Thor groaned in appreciation, his eyes closed, no doubt picturing Loki’s fantasy. Pre-come was dribbling from the head of Thor’s cock; Loki was tempted to lick it up but there was plenty of time for that later.

“Suddenly your hands are no longer holding me but stroking. My clothes disappear. Your hands explore my body, your mouth follows. I’m struggling; to get away or get closer even I am unsure. Your fingers slide into me, followed by the burning stretch of your cock.”

“Fuck Loki – yes – faster.” Thor pants out while trying to breathe.

“I cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, but you don’t care which; you keep taking me hard, forcing me onto your cock. You rut into me faster and faster until I don’t think I can take any more. Until you growl like an animal and come inside me – as if you are marking your territory. I lick your cum clean from your cock, moaning as I swallow it like the slut I am for you – like I’ll always be for you.”

Thor erupts in Loki’s hands; rope after rope land on the blond’s hard abdomen. “Fuck Loki….I have never come that hard before. No more shifting; there’s no one else I could share my bed with now.”

“I’m so sorry for lying to you all those nights – I didn’t realise you felt the same way – until tonight.” Loki leaned up to kiss his brother again. “Next time you’re going to actually fuck me though.”

Thor’s laughter roared through the room, “Aye. Although I will miss getting you wet.” Thor reached down to stroke the under the base of Loki’s cock, above his balls around where he would have found Hannah’s cunt.

Loki shuddered at the stimulation of his sensitive skin, “I’ll see what I can do.”

It wasn’t long before the pair were calling out in pleasure again.

**Author's Note:**

> Why Thor, and even Fandral, don't get recognised walking through these places...well they're all about discretion. Odin may have been there himself! No he loves Frigga too much for that.
> 
> Also Loki is implied to be youngish in this but not, like, underage young - I'm thinking 19.


End file.
